The Best Transportation
by AdventureWriter28
Summary: Hikaru keeps on being on awe as he sees Hiroto and Gouenji's car... the question is... who has the better transportation? Hiroto's or Gouenji's car?


_Author's Note: I should probably concentrate on finishing my multi chapter fanfics... BUT I FELT THE NEED TO POST THIS ONE CHAPTER FANFIC BADLY! XD_

_Read and review!_

* * *

_**Fanfic: The Best Transportation**_

**At the Sun Garden...**

_**(Kariya's Point Of View)**_

I picked up my bag, getting prepared for another 'day' with 'real soccer' as what 'Shindou-senpai and Kirino-senpai' would call it, normally it would be Tenma overjoying in this moments, but I'm blaming Shindou and Kirino giving a little bit too much training this days...

Then again, I also blame Ichino and Aoyama... since now that soccer is 'free' again, the second team kept on returning and we ALWAYS have practice matches everyday...

I lazily started walking outside and pushed the door, yeah...

It was going to be another normal boring day as I would call it...

"Bye Kariya-senpai!" Some of the kids said to me as I waved my hands, also signifying that I must go to school irritatingly. The kids were nice in the Sun Garden, and they started calling me as a 'senpai' also.

"Good Morning Masaki-kun!" Hikaru said from afar.

"Good Morning too! Hikaru-kun!" I said as I waved my hands and I heard some kids near the Sun Garden gate say "Aiyeeeeeh!" I can see that Hikaru was madly blushing... I just rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue at the kids.

Bleh... I'm blaming Hiroto-senpai and Midorikawa-senpai for making everyone think that if two guys call each other with a 'kun', they'll think that they're gay...

Ever since then, Hikaru kept on visiting me at the Sun Garden and also kept on walking with me to school, so we both ended up calling each other with our first names and with a 'kun' this time, but I didn't mind... And besides, that doesn't mean we're gay...

I keep on seeing Hiroto-senpai with Midorikawa-senpai together and I can rest assure everyone that they aren't gay...

The only way to learn if a person is gay is when he likes DORA stuff or BARBIE stuff...

"Don't listen to them Hikaru-kun!" I said as I dragged Hikaru further outside after we passed through the gate of the Sun Garden when...

"OH MY GOSH! THAT'S AN AMAZING CAR! WHO OWNS IT?" I heard Hikaru suddenly say, I saw that he was rapidly pointing WHILE drooling at the car.

"That's Hiroto-senpai's car." I said while rolling my eyes, was this Hikaru's first time to see a car?

"WHAT? OMG!" Hikaru said with a very excited look, and I would count this moment one of the weirdest moment, the other would be seeing Shindou shirtless... which I have to angrily thank Aoyama posting it... but seeing Shindou shirtless was practically a weird moment...

"Wait... whose Hiroto-senpai...?" Hikaru asked me as I almost fell to the ground.

"WAIT? YOU DON'T KNOW HIROTO-SENPAI?" I shouted in front of his face, WHAT KIND OF IDIOT DOESN'T KNOW HIROTO-SENPAI? EVEN TENMA HELL KNOWS HIM! Then again... I'm blaming Tenma's 'stalker' side for that one though...

"Sorry, but I really don't know... just who is he...?" Hikaru said as I almost fell again.

"FIRST of ALL! Hiroto-senpai, more known as KIYAMA HIROTO has participated in the FFI and is a KNOWN forward for Inazuma Japan! And now, he's known as Kira Hiroto, taking care of the Kira Financial Group and helping a lot people! It's either he's known for his soccer skills or for his financial business! Hiroto-senpai is amazing!" I kept on trying to make Hikaru impressed... but so far all I can see from him is that he keeps on drooling at the car...

"Hikaru-kun...?" I said as I facepalmed myself.

"Errr... ahh! Okay... so he owns this car...? Nice blue color... OMG! THE CAR'S TIRES ARE AMAZING!" Hikaru said as he now then looked closely inside, "AAAAH! THE SEATS ARE AMAZING! THEY LOOK SO COMFORTABLE!" Hikaru said in awe as he kept poking on the car's seat.

"Ehemm...? Aren't you two going to be late...?"

That voice! I know that voice!

I turned around to see Hiroto-senpai!

"AAAAH! SORRY! I JUST LIKED YOUR CAR SO MUCH!" Hikaru said while bowing his head at the same time showing admiration eyes.

"It's okay, are you Hikaru? Your the friend Masaki talks about?" Hiroto-senpai asked in which I kinda blushed on the part that I talk about him. I do talk about him but JUST as a friend...

I AM SO BLAMING MIDORIKAWA-SENPAI FOR ASKING ME!

"Ahhh... yes...! I'm Masaki-kun's bestfriend! We're always together!" Hikaru said as he suddenly clutched onto me...

This is seriously taking my 'boy' points away and adding 'gay' points...

"Ehem... are you sure that instead of 'bestfriend'... it's 'boyfriend'...?" Hiroto said with curious eyes.

"Well... it's the same! He's my friend that's a boy!" Hikaru exclaimed to which me and Hiroto-senpai almost fell to the ground...

Hikaru is WAAAY to innocent...

"Ahahhaa... thank you for taking care of Masaki and admiring my car, now if you excuse me, I really need to use my car now." Hiroto-senpai said as he opened the door of his car, but he didn't close it yet...

"Looking at the clock, you two are going to be late if both of you just walk, so how about the two of you hop in and I'll drive you to school?" I had my doubts in hoping into the car because it will yet again add more 'gay' points with Hikaru... which wasn't good for my social relationship...

"YES! WE'D LOVE TO!" Hikaru said as he dragged me into the car, back then, I can see Amagi being the one to drag Hikaru, now, it was me being dragged by Hikaru...

This isn't going to end well...

* * *

**In another place...**

_**(Tsurugi's Point of View)**_

WOHHOOOOO!

Well... that was how I would shout, but you could say I wasn't showing it exactly, and I wasn't shouting, but deep inside, I was screaming LIKE A FANBOY!

"Tsurugi..."

THIS WAS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

EVERY

SINGLE

PERSON

WOULD

BE

JEALOUS

RIGHT

NOW!

"Tsurugi..."

Especially that Kurosaki person from Seidouzan!

"Tsurugi..."

EVEN NII-SAN WOULD BE JEALOUS!

"TSURUGI! WE'RE HERE!" Gouenji-san screamed at my ear.

I didn't notice that he kept on calling my name, arrgghh... did I make it too obvious that I'm a fanboy?

"Ahhh... thank you Gouenji-san..." I said as I snapped myself back to reality... we were already at the entrance of the Raimon Junior High school...

"This is the last time I'm driving you here to school..." Gouenji-san said with a sigh.

And just as I went out of Gouenji's 'HOT FLAMING RED CAR'...

I WOULD SCREAM LIKE A FANBOY RIGHT NOW...

But I can't...

Why you ask..?

Shinsuke was there, drooling at Gouenji-san's car...

I MEAN... WHO WOULDN'T DROOL? Well... technically I didn't drool, but deep inside I was screaming... which was more than drooling...

But C'mon, give me a break...

"MY ONE AND ONLY GOUENJI-SAN DROVE ME TO SCHOOL!" I thought...

Or so I thought...

"Tsurugi...?" Gouenji-san said, trying to look if I'm okay.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Yes!" I stuttered... I hope he didn't notice that I'm such a fanboy of his...

"You do know that you just shouted that I drove you to school and that everyone else heard it...?" Gouenji-san said as he pointed to the other people at Raimon who were laughing, along with Yuuka-san who tried hiding her laughter at the back seat...

My eyes widened when I saw that some of the Raimon members were there...

"AAHAHAHAAHA! I KNEW IT! TSURUGI IS SUCH A FANBOY!" Kurama said annoyingly as he kept on laughing along with all of the third years, Shinsuke, Ichino and Aoyama who was video taping the moment... that bastard just have to be a person who was good at videos... And the most disturbing part...

TENMA WAS CRYING!

"WAAAAAAH! WHY? WHY IS TSURUGI THE ONLY ONE WHO GET'S DRIVEN TO SCHOOL BY GOUENJI-SAN! WHY?" I saw Tenma kept on crying and running away.

"Tsurugi! YOU JUST MADE TENMA CRY!" Shinsuke said, looking like he was lecturing me and then suddenly running away to comfort Tenma.

"I knew I shouldn't have driven you to school." Gouenji-san said as he facepalmed himself, it felt like daggers when he said that he shouldn't have driven me to school.

"Gouenji-san! DON'T SAY THAT! WAAAAH! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN! MORE THAN TENMA WOULD BE A FAN OF YOU!" I screamed, I LOST my DIGNITY, MY COOL LOOK... So the only thing I could have IS TO GET GOUENJI-SAN! THAT IS WHY I CLUTCHED ONTO HIM AND RELEASED MY FANBOY SIDE!

I DIDN'T HECK CARE WHAT THE OTHERS THOUGHT!

I DIDN'T CARE THAT THEY WERE LAUGHING!

I JUST CARED OF BEING WITH GOUENJI-SAN AND GETTING MORE PHOTOS OF HIM FOR MY ALBUM!

"Tsurugi! Get off me!" Gouenji-san said as he kept on rejecting my 'Tenma' like hug... though it was more of a 'Kurumada' hug.

"Tsurugi...?" I heard two people say.

"Gouenji...?" I heard an older voice say...

I turned around to see Kariya on top Hikaru so that they would fit inside... Kiyama Hiroto's car?

* * *

_**(Kariya's Point of View)**_

If Tsurugi humiliated...

I'M EVEN MORE HUMILIATED! I could see from afar that Aoyama was video taping the whole 'Tsurugi' incident... as well as THIS incident in which I'm on top of Hikaru! ARRRGHH!

"AHAHAHA!" Everyone else laughed... EVEN Tsurugi...

"Why is everyone laughing...?" Hikaru said as he titled his head, like an innocent child who didn't understood a thing...

"So hey Kariya? When did the two of you did 'it'...?" Kurama said, trying to hold his laughter.

"Grrrr...!" I said in anger... I was definitely losing my 'boy' points... and earning 'gay' points instead.

"YEAAAAAH! KEEP ON LAUGHING! LET'S SEE WHO HAS THE LAST LAUGH!" I said as I walked out of the car in which Hikaru followed me... in an irritating way...

"Masaki-kun! Wait for me!" Hikaru said and you could say... everyone laughed again...

"KUN? AHAHAHA!"

...

...

...

"Hikaru...?" I turned around to see that Hikaru was now drooling at Gouenji's hot flaming car.

"IT'S AN AMAZING CAR RIGHT?" Tsurugi said in a fanboy way...

"YES! IT IS! OHHHHH~ It's RED!" Hikaru said in amazement, I rolled my eyes again, though my eyes still were a bit locked onto Tsurugi...

JUST WHAT HAPPENED THAT MADE TSURUGI LIKE THAT?

Bleh, weird things happen today.

* * *

_**(Normal Point Of View)**_

"Thanks for liking my car, it's a real beauty isn't it?" Gouenji commented.

"AHHH! IT'S SO NICE!" Hikaru said again while drooling... with admiring eyes again.

Hiroto though, got angry, so it was his turn to talk about his car.

"Ohh... but my car is better than his... right Hikaru?" Hiroto said dragging Hikaru away from Gouenji's car.

"NO. HIKARU SAID MY CAR IS BETTER." Gouenji firmed and also dragged Hikaru.

For everyone else who was watching, they either felt sorry for Hikaru or found it weird on how two adults are fighting over a car and fighting on Hikaru's point of view on who has the better car.

"HIKARU! WHICH CAR IS BETTER?" Both exclaimed in front of Hikaru, all he could do was to say, "I...I don't know! BOTH OF IT LOOK GREAT!"

"NOOOO! THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE CAR!" Both screamed and let go of Hikaru and...

"MY CAR IS BETTER AT SPEED!"

"OH YEAH? MY CAR IS MORE COMFORTABLE!"

"MY CAR HAS BETTER DESIGN!"

"AT LEAST MY CAR CAN FIT MORE PEOPLE!"

"MY CAR HAS NEON LIGHTS!"

"MY CAR TIRES ARE SMOOTH AND NICELY DESIGNED!"

"WELL THEN! IN TERMS OF TRANSPORTATION... MY CAR! IS THE BEST TRANSPORTATION!"

Aoyama just rolled his eyes at the commotion, both adults? Fighting over who has a better transportation? "You have got to be kidding me..." Aoyama murmured.

But the adults heard what Aoyama said.

"Oh really Aoyama...? Then WHO do you think has the BEST TRANSPORTATION THEN?" Both asked the young kid.

"Him." Aoyama simply said as he pointed his finger to a vehicle coming to school.

It was a limousine.

A BIG LONG LONG LIMOUSINE!

Everyone's eyes and mouth jawdropped while the other second years has already seen this limousine already...

After all...

"Shindou has the best transportation EVER" Aoyama smirked.

"Li...Li...Limousine..." Hikaru stuttered as he said the words in awe and shock.

The Limousine then stopped in front of the gates and the door of the limousine opened.

"Okay... what did I miss...?" Shindou said as he stepped out of the car.

"Oh nothing, just two adults thinking they have the best transportation" Aoyama said with a shrug.

The other two adults fell in defeat while Hikaru suddenly rushed in to see what was inside the limousine...

Or rather...

Instead of finding an object...

He found Kirino INSIDE THE LIMOUSINE!

"Ehehehe...? Sorry if I kinda made you late Shindou..." Kirino said as he was escorted my Shindou...

And of course...

"Wait a minute... wouldn't all of you be late...?" Hiroto noticed and you could say...

EVERYONE PANICKED AND STARTED RUNNING...

"AAAAH! IM DOOMED! I CAN'T BE LATE!" Hayami shrieked as he started running along with dragging Hamano, Shindou, Kirino, Kurama, Ichino and Aoyama who were ALL irritated... the third years already went inside a little bit minutes ago.

As for the first years... Hikaru would still be drooling and having those 'admiring' eyes if Kariya didn't drag him hurriedly inside...

While everyone started running inside school before they get late...

You could say one person was certainly jealous of the scene between Kirino and Shindou and that was...

"I'll get Shin-sama someday..." Akane muttered as he stalked Shindou to school again and took photos of his 'magnificent' limousine.

* * *

**Later at Someone's 'Home'**

_**(A Certain Person's Point of View)**_

I am getting my revenge on Tsurugi...

AND THANK GOD AOYAMA VIDEO TAPED IT ALL!

I rapidly logged into my facebook account and I can rest assure myself... Tsurugi is going to be humiliated! I took a peak on what video Aoyama posted about Tsurugi.

Comments on 'Fanboy Tsurugi'

Tsurugi Yuuichi: So you finally released your 'inner fanboy'... ehhh...?

Matsukaze Tenma: IT'S UNFAIR! TSURUGI GOT TO RIDE INSIDE GOUENJI-SAN's CAR WHILE I DIDN'T! I HATE YOU TSURUGI!

Tsurugi Yuuichi: Well Tsurugi, there goes your one and only bestfriend.

Tsurugi Kyousuke: WHAT? Tenma isn't my one and ONLY FRIEND! There are lots! =_='

Tsurugi Yuuichi: Oh really...? Give an example! XD

Tsurugi Kyousuke:... SHINDOU!

I raised my eyebrows at this comment, seriously? Is Tsurugi expecting me to say yes...? It's either that he started to be crazy... because of being a fanboy or he's just started to be desperate... Unluckily for him, I'm not nice today.

Shindou Takuto: NO.

Tsurugi Yuuichi: Ouch... you need to get your 'Tenma' again Tsurugi... XD

Utsunomiya Toramaru: THIS IS ALSO UNFAIR TO ME! HOW DID TSURUGI GET TO RIDE INTO YOUR CAR GOUENJI-SAN WHEN I CAN'T!

Gouenji Shuuya: Because I don't like you getting near my sister. In Tsurugi's case, he's GAY, so I know he wouldn't sway my sister or something.

Tsurugi Kyousuke: Wait a minute... are YOU TELLING me I'm GAY?

Gouenji Shuuya: Yes.

Kariya Masaki: AHAHAHAH! TSURUGI IS GAY! XD

Hayami Tsurumasa: ...

Kariya Masaki: Okay, spill it out, what happened to Hayami...?

Hamano Kaiji: We just got home from therapy so he's feeling a bit better.

Kariya Masaki: You mean '...' is better? Just typing dots is better? O_o What the hell did the psychiatrist do?

Hamano Kaiji: The psychiatrist, SCARED THE PESSIMISTIC-NESS OUT OF Hayami.

Kariya Masaki: Is that even possible?

Aoyama Shunsuke: EHEM! =_=' We are waaaaay... GOING OUT OF TOPIC. Getting back the topic... Tsurugi IS A FANBOY...

Tsurugi Yuuichi: Poor Kyousuke, your bestfriend hates you, the person you admire thinks your gay...

Tsurugi Kyousuke: NII-SAN! What do you think of me then.

Tsurugi Yuuichi: To put it simply... Obssessed Fan... I've already seen your album of photos of Gouenji.

Kariya Masaki: That is what I'd call dedication O_o

Nishizono Shinsuke: O_o

Gouenji Shuuya: Ughhh... this is why I changed my name...

* * *

_**End of Fanfic**_

_Author's Note: You know the usual thing! READ AND REVIEW! FAV IT! FOLLOW IT! Though most importantly, REVIEW! XD_

_YES~ Shindou won it all because of his limousine... XD_


End file.
